Surprise & Experience
by solefan8
Summary: It's been a year. Starr and Cole are in their apartment. Find out what has happened in their past...and what is happening now. COMPLETED!


It was one year later

It was one year later. (Yes, I understand that means they are only 18 and 17, but you will see what's going on soon enough) Starr and Cole were in their apartment, as happy as they could be. Cole was still reeling from the loss of his parents, but that would never change. If it wasn't for Starr, he wouldn't have been able to get through this. Everything that has happened and everything that will happen would all be okay, as long as they were together. Don't get me wrong, they had some hard moments, or weeks I shall say, but they got through it, they're love got them through it and they're past experiences.

(In their living room on the couch. Starr's legs were on top of Cole's and they were just sitting there, talking)

C- You know I love you, right?

S- No, we just live together and sleep in the same bed for no apparent reason.

C- Haha come here.

(Starr releases herself into Cole's arms)

C- After everything that's happened, I feel like we're finally in a good place.

S- Me too. (Starr turns around and gives Cole a kiss)

C- Wait I left something in the kitchen. I'll be right back.

S- K.

(There was a knock on the door)

C- Starr, can you get that?

S- Sure.

(Starr got up and went to open the door)  
(As she opened it she said,)

S- Oh My G—

Chapter 2:

S- Oh My G—

?- Starr, What are you doing here?

(I think I forgot to mention that Starr and Cole moved into Cole and Marty's apartment)

S- Uh uh uh…

(Starr was speechless)

S- COLE!!

(Cole came rushing in, little did he know what he was about to find)

There were two people behind that door. A woman and a man. The woman was whom Starr recognized and she assumed who the man was. The woman was of about 5 foot 5; the man almost 6 foot 1. They both were uncleanly dressed and looked horrible. Ok, now back to the story.

(Cole dropped the plate he had in his hand. It crashed to the floor and shattered into what looked as though a thousand pieces.)  
C- Starr, am I awake? What's going on? Is this some sick joke?  
S- No Cole, I see them too.

C- Mom, Da.

M- It's us Sweetie.

(Cole didn't care about the details. What mattered was his mom and da were alive!! Cole ran up and hugged his parents. They had a tearful reunion. Starr just stood back and watched Cole have one of the happiest days he had in a long time. This alone made her happy.)  
C- I can't believe this. This is amazing.

(Marty and Patrick just stood there admiring their son.)

C- Oh, sorry, right come in.

(Starr, Cole, Patrick, and Marty sat down on the couch.)

C- I don't understand this. Mom, I saw the van explode. I saw you die.

M- I know sweetie. But we'll tell you the rest later. Right now I really want to know what has happened in my son's life.

P- You can start off by telling us who this lovely girl is.

(Starr sat there and smiled.)

C- This is my—Starr.

P- Starr, now why does that name sound so familiar.

S- Um, you probably remember my parents, Blair and Todd.

P- Todd! Margaret?

M- Yeah, it's a long story.

S- Trust me, Cole and I have had lots of problems being together—

C- But we love each other and no one can change that.

(Starr and Cole just smiled at each other)

P- Ah, now I remember little Starr. I knew you when you were quite the little lad.

(Starr giggled. She then heard a shift in the other side of the house)

S- You know what I'll be right back.

C- Ok.

(Starr left the living room.)  
C- Ok, now you really need to tell me what's going on.

P- We will son. With the right time.

(Cole didn't care that they were being evasive. All her cared about was that his parents were back and he was with his true love, despite past occurrences.)

Chapter 3:

WARNING: This chapter contains a smidge of Coleston, but as you know, Sole prevails.

(This whole chapter is a flashback.)

(Cole and Langston were in the living room of La Boulaie, sharing a kiss (You don't know how hard it was for me to write that!))

C- That was—

L- Just wrong!

C- More like sisters and brothers!

L- Good so we're on the same page.

C- That will NEVER happen again.

L- No offense, but that was just disgusting.

C- Definitely, no offense taken.

(They thus heard someone running up the stairs.)  
L- Oh no…

C- STARR!

(Langston ran upstairs to find Starr in her room.)

(Starr was in her dresser draws, throwing Langston's stuff out of the room.)

L- Starr, what are you doing?

S- I want you OUT NOW!! Get out! I hate you! You're ruining my life.

L- Starr, please stop!!

S- No you stop! You finally won! You stole my boyfriend! How could you?! I thought you were my best friend! Guess I was wrong about that! You were never my friend! You were just there to STAB ME IN THE BACK!!

L- Starr, you got it all wrong.  
S- No I got it all right. (At this time, Cole was behind Langston.) You guys got off the hook by "planning my party", but you were just using that to be together. I'm disgusted. And you (She turned to Cole) I've been working my ass off to try to help you, but I guess I'm not good enough, I'm not Langston.

C- Starr, listen!

S- What should I listen to? You guys making another excuse. You can't get out of this one. I saw you guys… (Turns to Langston) And what about Markko?! I hope it was all worth it. Must have been one hell of a kiss.

L- But, Starr, that's my stuff! Stop!

S- No, I'm kicking you're sorry ass out!

C- Starr, please calm down. Let us explain.

S- NO! Just go, just—(Starr fell down against Langston's bed, hysterically crying)

(Langston walked over to Starr and put her hand on her shoulder.)  
(Starr nudged it away.)

S- No get off of me! Get away from me, you backstabbing slut!

(Cole and Langston backed off and let Starr cool down. Hopefully, they could get through to her…)

Chapter 4:

(Back to present)  
S- Hey Cole, can you come here?!

C- I'll be right back.

(Cole left the living room and enter the room in which Starr was currently located.)

S- What do you wanna do?

C- I'm not sure. I mean they just got back.

S- I know.

C- You know what? I'll give you a signal to come in.

S- Okay? What?

C- Uhhh… I'm not sure, but trust me you'll know.

S- Ok.

(Cole began to walk out of the room when Starr stopped him.)

S- Wait, come here.

(Starr and Cole shared a sweet, passionate kiss.)

S- I'm really happy for you.

C- I know.

(Cole went back to the living room, while Starr waited for the signal.)

C- Sorry.

M- No, sweetie, it's fine.

P- So son, I've missed so much. Try to catch me up.

C- Well, Starr and I met about two years ago and we fell in love. No matter how much people tried to keep us apart (_Cole thinking about Llantano Mountain, the day at Hollowed Grounds when Blair caught them, their attempt to run away, and most importantly, prom and its aftermath_) we knew we belonged together. And I do love Starr, no matter what has happened.

M- Cole, what are you talking about?

C- Well…

Chapter 5:  
(Flashback…)

(Starr's phone rings. She opens it and receives a text.)

Text- Starr plz talk 2 me. Ive tried 1000 times. I need 2 explain. Plz meet me Hallowed Groundz. Ill be there & hopefully u will 2.

S (thinking)- I don't know what to do. I love them so much, but how could I ever forgive them for what they did to me. I guess I should listen to Cole, but I don't know what he could say. I mean he cheated on me, with my best friend—correction, ex-best friend—no less. I don't know; I just—

(Starr walked downstairs and Langston, Dorian, and Blair were there.)

L- Starr, please!

S- Don't talk to me.

D- What is going on here? We all heard screaming.

B- I would like to know that too.

S- Well, you want to tell them, or should I?

(Langston just looked down at her shoes.)

B- Well, I for one would like to know.

S- Oh it's nothing really. I just caught my EX-best friend and my EX- boyfriend going at it on the couch.

L- Starr, please let me…

(Before Langston could let it out, Starr slammed the door and left La Boulie.)

(She didn't know where to go, but she knew that she was still madly in love with Cole, and that's all that mattered.)

(Meanwhile, at Hallow Grounds)

C (thinking)- I knew she would never forgive me. After all I've done, well I'm gonna keep my promise. I told Starr that I would never let her get away. (out loud) Aw HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!

(Just then, Starr walked in)

(Cole turned his head and saw her. His heart sank.)

S- I'm listening.

C- I'm so sorry.

S- That's all you have to say.

C- No, Starr, sit down.

(Starr gave him that look.)  
C- Please.

(Starr sat down.)

C- Langston and I just got caught up in the moment. (Starr laughed) I'm serious. We were talking about our parents and the pain and group therapy. It just happened. But right after we both hated what we did. Not just the fact that it felt so wrong, but that I hurt you. The girl I love, more than anything. The only thing I have left. I lost my parents. Please don't tell me I have to loose you too. Langston and I are more of brother and sister than anything else. If I loose you, I just don't know what I will do. I love you.

(Starr was in tears. She had no choice but to forgive him, but that does not mean that she would forgive Langston.)

S- I forgive you.

(Cole let out a sigh of relief and gave Starr a hug.)

C (whispered)- Thank god.

Chapter 6:

(Present time)

C: Uh, well Starr and I have faced obstacles, no more than when you were here, mom. I guess I'm just really confused.

M: Well, right now I'm confused too, sweetie, please tell us what's going on.

(Starr was still listening in and heard Cole stalling. She knew he needed her to come out. So, she walked in, baby in hand.)  
S: Obstacles, like this.

(Marty and Patrick just stood there, totally and utterly shocked.)  
M: You, you two…had a baby. Look at her.

C: Mom, listen, Starr and I never planned this or thought it would happen. It just happen—

M: Cole, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. I am sure Todd wasn't happy about this.

C: (mumbled) You can say that again.

(Sorry, I didn't spend that much time in the present, but I'm going back to a flashback.)

(In the foyer of La Boulie…)

S: I DON'T KNOW, COLE.

C: Starr, calm down.

S: Please, tell me how I'm supposed to calm down. I can't believe this, I just—

C: Starr, we have to get through this.

S: I know we do, but how the hell am I supposed to deal with being PREGNANT.

(And of course, as Starr yelled this, enter Todd and Blair.)

B: What?!

T: You did not just say that.

B: Starr, all you have to do is look us in the eye and tell us we heard wrong.

(Starr looked down at the ground.)  
S: I can't do that.

T: I'm going to kill him—

(Todd lunged forward at Cole and started screaming as he pinned Cole against the wall.)  
S: Dad, stop it!! Dad, stop it now! Let go of him!!

(Just then, Rex, Adriana, and Dorian ran in. They were in the kitchen when they heard all that screaming.)  
D: What is going on here?

(Rex came between Cole and Todd and held Todd back. Cole slid down against the wall. Starr ran over to Cole.)

S: (whisper) Cole, Cole, are you alright?

C: (whisper) Yeah, I'm fine. Are you, I mean, both of you?

S: (whisper) Yeah. We're fine.

(Starr and Cole smiled at each other.)

D: Now, tell us what the hell is going on in here?  
(Starr and Cole looked at her parents, as well as Dorian, Rex, and Adriana.)

T: My stupid slut of a daughter is pregnant.

S: Dad—

B: Todd—come on.

(Adriana and Dorian stood there.)  
D: Pregnant?

(Starr stood up.)  
S: Yeah, I'm pregnant.

(Adriana and Dorian looked at each other; their mouths dropped.)

(Back to present time…)

P: What was that, son?

C: Nothing.

S: Are you guys mad?

M: No, sweetie, we're not mad; Just surprised.

S: Do you want to hold her?

M: I'd love to.

(Starr handed their daughter over to his grandmother.)

P: Well, What's her name?

C: Marty.

(Marty's eyes started to fill with tears.)  
M: Marty?

S: Yeah. We both thought it was a good idea.

C: Mom, I just missed you so much.

(Cole and Marty hugged. Just then, the doorbell rang.)

Chapter 7:

S: I'll get that.

(Starr got up and answered the door.)  
?: Hand me my little grandbaby.

S: Hi Mom, Dad.

(When Cole heard this, he immediately shot up from the coach.)

S: Uh, this isn't the best time.

B: Nonsense. Now hand me my little girl.

S: Please, mom.

T: What are you and Cole fighting?  
S: No dad. Please.

B: What's going on?  
(Todd opened the door and revealed Marty and Patrick.)  
B: Patrick?  
T: Marty?

(They both stood up.)

B: But, I thought—I thought you two were dead!

S: We thought the same thing.

T: But how?  
C: I want to know the same thing also.

(Flashback….)

(At La Boulie, Starr, Todd, and Blair are in the living room. Awkward silence.)  
S: I know you're mad, but…

T: Mad, mad! Starr how could you be so stupid?  
S: Dad, listen. It's not Cole's fault. It was _our_ decision.

T: That raging steroid junky. He's going to pay for what he did to you.

(Todd gets up to leave.)  
S: Dad, stop! It's not his fault! Dad!

(The door slammed shut.)

(At the Buchanan mansion…. (Still in flashback) Todd has had another fit of rage, so he decided to take it out on Cole of course.)  
(The doorbell rings…)  
Nigel: Uh, Mr. Manning…  
T: Out of my way.

(Clint, Nora, Jared, and Natalie emerge from the living room.)  
N: Todd, what are you doing here?  
T: Where is he? Where is that son of a bth? (Todd starts searching the house.)

N: Todd, what on earth are you doing?  
(Cole and Matthew walk down the stairs.)  
T: You.

(Todd runs up and starts strangling Cole.)  
N: Oh my god.

(Just then, Starr enters.)  
S: DAD STOP IT! DAD!!

T: Son of a bth! You will pay.

(Clint grabs Todd and Jared grabs Cole and holds them back.)  
N: Will someone please tell me what's going on?  
(to Cole)T: So, you haven't told them yet? (Cole looks away.) You haven't told them how you got my daughter pregnant.

S: Dad!!

(All eyes are now on Starr.)  
T: Let go of me! I'm gonna kill him. (He lunges toward Cole.)  
S: Dad stop it!! (Starr grabs her stomach and collapses.)  
T & C: Starr!

Chapter 8:  
(Present time)

M: Well, sweetie, (she put her hand on Cole's leg) you remember when the van went over the cliff?

C: How could I forget? That was the worst day of my life.

M: I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry for that.

C: Mom, you have no reason to apologize. It wasn't your fault.

M: Yeah, but—

P: No, you're right, Cole. It's my fault.

C: Dad, that's not what I'm saying.

P: I know, son, but it's true. It was my involvement with that terrorist group that ruined your life.

C: That's not true. It didn't ruin my life. I was completely devastated, true. But Starr was here and she helped me through it. (Cole turned around and smiled at Starr.) (Starr smiled back.)

P: Well, for that, I am eternally grateful to you, Starr.

S: I love Cole and I'll do anything for him.

(Cole smiled.)

C: Mom, continue, I really wanna know what happened.

M: Okay. So I was still alive when the van caught on fire. I was hurt, yes, but alive. I would've died, but they weren't done.

C: Weren't done with what, mom?

M: With torturing us. So they dragged me out of the van after you had already left, I'm guessing. I couldn't walk, I had hurt my legs. Plus I had bruises all over the place. But that all healed in time. They threw me into this large dark room. I was in there for hours before—(she stopped).

C: Before what, Mom?  
M: I realized I wasn't alone. I heard someone moaned and to my surprise, I found out it was your father.

P: You probably know that when I "died" your mom heard the gunshot over the phone.

C: Yeah, she told me.

P: Well, true, there was a gunshot, but it was aimed at the ceiling, it did not kill me. They just wanted you to think I was dead; to hurt not only me, but my family. (Patrick held Marty's hand.) They then took me captive and put me in that room. I've been in there for 5 years.

C: Well, that explains how you two are alive—

S: (Starr finished Cole's sentence) But how did you two escape?

(Marty and Patrick looked at each other.)

Chapter 9:  
(Flashback)

(Cole and Todd ran side by side along Starr's gurney in the hospital. The doctor was muttering some medical jargon.)  
T: Is she going to be okay?!

(The doctors looked at her)  
T: ANSWER ME!

Doctor: Mr. Manning, please let me do my job.

S: (whispered) Cole.

C: I'm right her, Starr, (He said while running his fingers through her hair) and I'm not going anywhere.

T: Oh, yes you are. (Todd grabbed Cole and dragged him away)  
S: (Weakly) Dad, stop.

(Starr became unconscious again and was pushed into a cubicle.)

T: You have done enough to her. You're the reason she's in here.

C: What are you talking about? YOU were the one screaming at her and stressing her.

(Just then, Blair walked in and saw Cole and Todd bickering.)

B: Just STOP IT! Now listen, my daughter is in there, hurt, because of this and you two are going to stop. You both love Starr—

T: Oh, he doesn't love her he just wanted to get into her pants.

C: What are you talking about? I love Starr more than you could ever know.

T: Oh, you're full of sh—

B: I said STOP IT!

(The doctor came out of Starr's cubicle.)  
T: How's my—

(Blair put her hand in front of Todd's face.)  
B: How is she?

Doctor: Well, the good news is that she and the baby are going to be fine.

(Everyone let out a major sigh.)

C: What's the bad news?  
Doctor: Well, since Starr is so young and obviously under a lot of stress, I'm ordering immediate and complete bed rest for her. Any bit of stress can cause her and the baby to be in mortal danger.

C: Can I go see her?  
T: Over my dead bo—

Doctor: Of course.

(Cole went into Starr's cubicle.)

C: Hey.

S: Hey. How's the baby? Is the baby okay?  
C: The baby's fine and so are you.

S: Thank god.

C: I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you.

(Starr began to tear.) (She started to wipe them away.)

S: I'm sorry.

C: Shh, you have nothing to be sorry about.

(Cole sat down next to Starr on her bed.)

S: I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you.

(Starr and Cole shared a sweet, subtle kiss.)

C: I need you, too.

Chapter 10:

(Present time)

M: Well, we knew we had to get out. (She put her hand on Cole's leg) We knew we needed to get back to you. So…

P: So, we found a water pipe in the room that I was able to break off.

M: And then Simon had to come into the room because he saw flooding.

P: And I was able to hit him in the back of the head.

M: We then waited until the guards went on break and escaped.

C: But then, how did you get back here?  
P: You know what, son, I think that's enough for today. I know I'm tired and I'm sure your ma is as well.

M: Yeah, you know, you're right. (She turned to Todd and Blair.) I'm sorry, sweetie, we ruined your night.

C: Mom, you did not ruin our night. If anything, you made my year.

S: Yeah, Dr. Saybrooke, this is the best news we've had in a long time.

M: Well, we should probably go get a room at the Palace.

C: No, you're kidding me, you guys have to stay here.

P: Son, we don't want to impose.

S: You are so not imposing. You can sleep in our room and Cole and I will sleep on the pull-out couch.

M: No, that's really nice of you, but we're fine getting a hotel room.

C: Mom, we insist. Please. Plus, you have to get to know your grandchild. (Marty and Patrick smiled.)

S: Okay, then it's settled.

B: Alright, well, we're gonna go. We'll see you tomorrow.

S: Alright, I'll walk you guys out.

(Starr, Blair, and Todd got up.)

C: I'm really glad you guys are here. (Cole hugged his parents.)

This is an extremely long chapter. So, just to put it in perspective, the whole custody thing is going on, except for Starr being about 8 months pregnant in the fanfic. Nora is Cole's lawyer and Judy is Starr's lawyer.

Chapter 11:  
(Flashback…)  
(In a courtroom…)  
Judge: So, we are here today to settle the custody battle between Ms. Manning and Mr. Thornhart over the unborn Manning-Thornhart child. Judy, (Sorry, I don't remember her last name) please call your first witness to the stand.  
Judy: Thank you, your honor. I would like to call Marcie McBain, the woman who would like to adopt the child-in-question.  
(Marcie stands up and goes to the stand)  
Judy: Now, Mrs. McBain, what kind of life would you like to provide this child with?  
Marcie: Well, I know I will love and support this child with all my strength and I will give him or her a good home.  
Judy: Is it true that your last adoptive child was wrongfully taken away from you and—  
Nora: Objection. Speculation.  
Judge: Withstand.  
Judy: I'll rephrase. Is it true that you provided your last adoptive child with a loving home and a healthy environment?  
Marcie: For the time I had Tomm—Sam, I was nothing but a great mother to him and provided all that he need.  
Judy: Ok, thanks, Marcie.  
Judge: Ms. Hanen.  
Nora: Marcie, you are married, correct?  
Marcie: Yes.  
Nora: Is your husband on board with the adoption?  
Marcie: Well—no, but—  
Nora: Now, why wouldn't he be excited about the chance to adopt another child?  
Marcie: Well, I know I can convince—  
Judge: Mrs. McBain, please answer the question.  
Marcie: Because he doesn't want to see another child ripped from me.  
Nora: So, you would be raising this child by yourself?  
Marcie: Yes.  
Nora: Mrs. McBain, do you have a steady job and home?  
Marcie: Well, I'm trying to be reinstated as a teacher.  
Nora: So currently, you have no way of supporting the child-in-question.  
Marcie: Well, I said I was trying—  
Nora: And if you get reinstated, a teaching career takes up a lot of time and you would be working long hours. How would you care for your child then?  
Marcie: Well, I have friends who would help out and I would hire someone.  
Nora: A nanny?  
Marcie: Yes, but—  
Nora: Mrs. McBain, why were you arrested the previous year?  
Marcie: Because I was on the run.  
Nora: Correct, with Ms. Manning's brother?  
Marcie: Yes.  
Nora: So, after a judge ruled against you, you kidnapped the child.  
Marcie: Well—  
Nora: Is it also true that, while on the run, you held Ms. Victoria Davidson, Ms. Manning's aunt, hostage at gunpoint?  
Marcie: But I was doing that to protect him from Todd.  
Nora: So you had a child in the presence of a gun, therefore, endangering the child's well-being. I rest my case.  
(Marcie got off the stand and went back to her seat)  
Judge: Next witness.  
Nora: We call Starr Manning to the stand.  
(Starr got up and approached the stand)  
Judy: Now you are sixteen, correct?  
Starr: Yes.  
Judy: Why do you want to give your child to Mrs. McBain?  
Starr: Because I saw how she was with Sam and she would make a great mother to my baby.  
Judy: Why do you want to give your child up?  
Starr: I'm so young and I don't think Cole and I are ready to be parents.  
Judy: That's a good reason.  
Nora: Objection. Once again, speculation.  
Judge: Withstand. Please, get to the point.  
Judy: That's all I have to say.  
Judge: Ms. Hanen.  
Nora: Hi, Starr. Now, why do you think you cannot raise this child?  
Starr: I still want to go to school and want to start a career. I don't think I can provide my baby with all it needs. He or she would have to be raised by nannies and I don't want that to happen.  
Nora: But, a minute ago, didn't Mrs. McBain say she would have to hire a nanny in order to support the child-in-question?  
Starr: Yes, but she would still be able to provide my child with love and affection.  
Nora: And you couldn't?  
Starr: Well, I—  
Nora: Ms. Manning, do you love your child?  
Starr: Yes.  
Nora: Probably as much as Mrs. McBain and Mr. Thornhart?  
Starr: Of course.  
Nora: Would you have any support at home?  
Starr: Well, my mom and aunt said they would help, but I don't think I can raise this child.  
Nora: What about Mr. Thornhart?  
Starr: He wanted us to be a family.  
Nora: And why don't you want that? Do you not love Mr. Thornhart?  
Starr: Of course, I love him, but we're just too young.  
Nora: So you decided to give up the baby. What are Mr. Thornhart's feelings toward that?  
Starr: He's against it.  
Nora: And still you were about to sign papers giving away your and his child?  
Starr: Well, it's my decision.  
Nora: So, are you saying that Mr. Thornhart has no say in the matter.  
Starr: This is my baby.  
Nora: So, Mr. Thornhart should not be involved in the decision process at all?  
Starr: It was my decision.  
Nora: I rest my case.  
(Starr got off the stand and sat back in her seat.)  
Nora: I would like to call the final witness, Mr. Thornhart.  
(Cole got up and went to the stand)  
Nora: Now, Cole, how did you react when you were told about Ms. Manning's plan for adoption?  
Cole: I was devastated. I don't want my child being raised by some strangers.  
Nora: Did Ms. Manning speak with you about her decision?  
Cole: She didn't give me a choice or a say what happened in our baby's life.  
Nora: What did Ms. Manning say to you?  
Cole: Well, she told me she didn't think we should raise this child. That we could give he or she up and start a family in the future.  
Nora: And you don't agree with that?  
Cole: I can't just forget this child and act like he or she never existed.  
Nora: So, when did Ms. Manning tell you about her decision?  
Cole: After she had already spoken with Ms. McBain and offered her our child.  
Nora: So she gave you absolutely no say in the matter.  
Cole: No, she felt it was only her decision, but the baby is both of ours.  
Nora: Mr. Thornhart, why do you want to keep your child?  
Cole: This baby is the only family I have left. I loved this child the minute I found out that it existed. I love Starr just as much as I love our baby together. I don't want to give either of them up. I just can't let someone else raise my own flesh-and-blood. That child is just as much Starr as it is me.  
Nora: Thank you, Cole.  
Judy: Mr. Thornhart, how do you expect to raise a child at seventeen?  
Cole: Well, I will have the help of my legal guardian, Ms. Hanen, for as long as I need it. I will have plenty of help around the Buchanan Household until I find a job to support this child.  
Judy: What about parties? Football games?  
Cole: I would easily give those up for our baby.  
Judy: Is it true that in late 2006 you were arrested for steroid-use?  
Cole: Yes, but I've been clean and learned from my mistake. I almost hurt the most important person in my life. I will sign a contract, write it in blood, whatever you want. I will never do that again.  
Judy: Is the only reason you want custody of the child because you view it as you're only connection to your deceased parents?  
Cole: No, I love this child. Yes, the child will remind me of my parents, which will be incredible, but I also want to give it a nice home and his or her parents. I don't want this child growing up and thinking I didn't care about him or her.  
Judy: Even if that means without Starr?  
Cole: I wish Starr and I can raise this child together, but if she doesn't want a part in this child's life, I'm not going to force her.  
Judy: But, you will force her into no adoption?  
Judge: That's enough, I have made my decision.  
(Cole stood up and sat back next to Nora)  
Starr: (whispering to Judy) This quickly?  
Judy: (whispering back) It's highly unusual, but—  
Judge: Based on the testimonies here today, Ms. Manning gets her way.  
(Marcie and Starr sighed in relief and smiled at each other)  
Cole: (shouting) You can't do that.  
Judge: Mr. Thornhart, please let me finish. Ms. Manning will give up all of her rights when the baby is born. She will have no ties to this child what-so-ever. The baby will then be turned over to Mr. Thornhart, as I am awarding him full custody.  
(He banged his gavel)

(M2 Baby Marty…I figure she is now two so she will be able to say phrases.)

Chapter 12:

(Present time..)  
(Cole and Starr woke up in the morning.)  
S: Do you smell something?  
C: Something like blueberry pancakes?

S: Yeah.

(Starr put on her robe and Cole threw on a shirt)(Cole headed to the kitchen while Starr went to check on Marty first.)

C: Mom? What are you doing?  
M: Well, I wanted to make you pancakes.

C: I missed them. Thanks. (Cole grabbed a plate.) I missed you too. (Cole and Marty shared a hug)

C: Where's Dad?  
M: Oh, he's still sleeping. We'll save him some.

C: Okay.

(Starr walked in.)  
S: Look who's up and hungry.

M2: Daddy!

C: Hi, sweetie.

(Cole walked over to Starr and took Marty out of her arms)

M: I can't believe it.

C: What's wrong, Mom?  
M: I can't believe you two have a family. I missed so much.

S: (under her breath) You have no idea.

(Flashback…)

Doctor: Okay, Starr, you're almost 10 centimeters dilated so it's a matter of minutes 'til we start pushing.

(Starr was in a hospital room with Blair. Cole was waiting outside. He though it was best not to go into the room)  
S: I can't do this.

B: Starr, it's a little too late for that.

S: I need Cole.

B: Do you want me to get him?  
(Starr nodded) (Blair walked out of the hospital room and over to Cole.)  
B: Starr wants you.

C: Really?  
B: Would I joke about something like that?  
(Cole entered Starr's hospital room.)  
C: Hey.

S: Hey. Will you sit here with me?  
C: You want me to?  
S: Cole, I'm still pissed as hell as you.

C: I know, and you have every right to be, but I don't regret what I did.

S: I know, but I still love you.

C: I love you, too.

(Cole sat next to Starr. Starr placed her hand in Cole's. They sat there, waiting in silence.)

Chapter 13:

(Still in the past…)

(Cole was holding Starr's hand as she continued to push.)

Doctor: Okay, Starr, this is the last contraction we're gonna push on three, okay?

(Starr nodded.)

Doctor: Okay, one, two, three, push.

(Starr pushed and out came a crying, baby girl. The doctor's cleaned her up and gave her to Cole; they knew about the custody battle.)

C: She's so perfect.

(Starr sat there, staring at them.)  
S: (Whispered) Both of you are perfect.

(Cole turned to her.)  
C: What was that?  
S: Uh, I said can I hold her?  
C: Yeah, of course.

(Cole handed the baby to Starr.)  
S: Cole?  
C: Hmm?

(Starr started to cry.)  
S: I don't wanna give her up.

(Cole stroked her sweaty hair.)

C: You don't have to.

(Starr and Cole shared a kiss and then Starr stared lovingly at her daughter.)

S: Thank you for not letting me give her up.

(Cole just smiled.)

(Present time… Thanksgiving Day…)

(Marty offered to make Thanksgiving Dinner so Starr wouldn't have to, which would probably have been the best…for everyone.)

(They were all sitting around the table, Marty, Patrick, Starr, Cole, Margaret (They decided to use Margaret for the baby since Marty was back.), Jack, Sam, and yes, even, Blair and Todd.)

(Cole banged on his glass.)  
C: I just want to say how thankful I am for my family (He took Starr's hand and they smiled at each other.) and for my parents being back (He smiled at Patrick and Marty.) It makes me feel like my life is actually perfect. So I just want to take this opportunity, in front of all of our family, to (Cole knelt down on one knee) (Everyone was shocked, except for Marty, who gave Cole the ring)(Starr already started to cry) (Cole cleared his throat) Okay, Starr (He looked into her eyes), no matter what we've been through, we always come back together because it's fate and us, it's just right. You've stood by me through the hard times and the joyful times. Even when I though it was the end, you never gave up. Every time I look at our daughter I know we can make it through everything in life, together and that's exactly what I want us to do. So, Starr Manning, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? (Cole took out the jewelry box and opened it to reveal a ring) This was my grandmother's and my mother's ring and now I want you to have it.

(Starr was hysterically crying by now.)  
S: Do you even have to ask?  
(She laughed.)  
(Cole picked her into the air while kissing her.)  
(Everyone congratulated them, but through the "congratulations", one "sorry not gonna happen" was heard, and I think you know from whom.)

S: (sternly) Dad, just shut up.

(Todd actually shut right up.)

P: (whispering to Marty) You know, someday, we're gonna have to find out about what happened.


End file.
